The present invention relates to a dispenser for pasty compositions, having a housing which has a piston which is displaceable only in the direction of emptying and an actuating handle located on the outside by which action can be effected on a pump element which can be depressed in the direction of the piston, the pump element having an inlet valve and an outlet valve and the outlet valve being arranged in the actuating handle, the outlet valve being furthermore spring-urged into its closed position by means of spring elements developed thereon which extend into the inside of the dispenser.
In one dispenser which is available on the market, the outlet valve is seated in an inward directed extension of the actuating handle. The outlet opening of the corresponding pump element, which opening lies above the outlet valve, is closed by a special plug. The latter is developed on a hinged cover which is supported on its edge. In addition to the inlet and outlet valves a piston which is mounted in a cylinder forming a pump chamber also forms part of the pump element. Said plug closure, as a rule, leads to a displacement of the pasty composition remaining in the outlet opening which then spreads out between the top of the handle and the bottom of the closure cover. This generally is objectionable for aesthetic reasons. If, on the other hand, closing is forgotten there is then the danger of the thickening or drying out of the composition remaining on the outlet side.